hey there Isabella
by Life Without Lamas is No Life
Summary: sequal too 'hey there Delilah' after only one week Isabella arives to troble.
1. so many questions so little answers

**Ok let's try something new you see normally I just right I just right these and not really try and this time I'm gonna really try to make it good so enjoy and sorry about the other stories I don't know what happened and it will take awhile to fix so in the mean time enjoy the sequel to my most popular story 'hey there Delilah' and thanks 'Isabella's Guard dog for making this possible. **

Isabella's POV

It's been one week since Delilah visited… one week since my life was almost ruined………. one week since I confessed to Phineas that I like him… and he said he doesn't like me… all this was so hard to process. I sat on my bed as questions flowed though my mind. 'Why would she do that to her sister?' and 'Is there a way for Phineas to like me?' and most of all 'What did he mean 'and for Delilah'?' these are the questions that have haunted me like a ghost for the past week and all I wanted was the answers. I heard the door slowly crack open and it revealed my mom in the doorway. "Isa' why are you up so late?" She asked in a low voice even though there was no one else in the house.

_Late? It's not late. _I thought as I looked at the clock it was two in the morning. _I stand corrected. _I looked down at my feet and told her. "Sorry mom I was lost in my thoughts." Yeah it's pretty much been like this ever since she left.

She gave out a heavy sigh and took a seat next to me. "Still trying to process what happened." She put a comforting arm around me and I nodded and laid my head on her shoulder closing my eyes and slowly fell asleep. My mom took note of this and tucked me in. On normal days I'd have dreams about me and Phineas getting married but lately they've been replaced by nightmares of Delilah.

In the morning I woke up with a big yawn and tired eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I was still dressed I figured I fell asleep while talking with mom. I slowly got out of bed and rubbed my tired eyes. Yeah reader welcome to my life for the past week. I slowly walked down the stairs my mom was sitting at the table sipping her coffee.

She took one last sip of her coffee then sat down the cup and said. "Take a seat Isabella." I sat in the chair next to her the lights were dim. It felt kind of like I was in one of those old detective movies. "Do you remember last night?" She asked adding more sugar to her coffee and stirring it.

I thought back to last night and answered. "A little bit." I had no idea where this was going. Last night seemed like normal for the past week. I really, really hoped for the best though but something inside of my set off a bad news alarm in my head.

She tapped off the spoon and took another sip and asked. "Exactly how much do you remember from last week?"

The memories flashed in my eyes as I flinched and told her. "Well first Delilah came over and dragged me right over to Phineas' house. We came in there was pushing… and more pushing and apple juice and rumors and some flirtation. Then there was lying and fighting… more lying. Then I woke up in my closet. I got out later that day and more fighting. Then everything went black. (From Phineas kissing her) then she left and Phineas said he doesn't like me."

Her eye flinched and she asked. "That's it? Wait how'd you get out?"

I paused and gave a thoughtful face then remembered. "Oh yeah that's where it got really crazy you see I hit my head against the wall and an elevator opened and lead me to a pink room and I took another one to the living room." I explained then realized I sounded crazier then Candace in Linda's mind and that's saying something.

She gave a disbelieving look and asked. "Ok… how hard did your head hit the wall?" I knew she was going to say that but in her defiance I wouldn't believe me ether.

"Mom I know what I saw! There was a big pink chair and a huge pink monitor." (If you don't know where she was yet you need to get yourself tested) I yelled in defiance.

"Ok fine, fine if you say so but you know there's only one way to fix all this." She told me motioning me to stop.

"What do you mean?" I asked she had finally caught my attention.

**Ok a little short I know but I couldn't help myself with the suspense. The chapters will take a little longer to make but it's worth it right… right… come on back me up on this. *****Sighs***** oh well read and review.**


	2. an idea that can't lose

**Sorry I got my computer taken away so I couldn't update but I got it back, there's no school today, and I'm home alone pretty much all day so there's nothing stopping me from updating this and I won't stop till it's done... wow I need to get a life oh well on with the story.**

i was at the edge of my seat now what was she gonna say i felt my heart pounding in my chest what do i have to do. she sat down her coffee and told me. "You're gonna have to go to New York and talk to Delilah."

out of all the things she could have to me that had to be the worst. i flinched and told her"But mom i can't its to hard."

she closed her eyes and slowly nodded it seemed she knew that would be my response. "That maybe so but its the only way you can solve this." she told me remaining in a serious tone.

as much as i hated to admit it... she was right so i came back with. "Well then can Phineas at least come I could use some backup." Phineas was the only of my friends i could trust to have by my side when I stand up to Delilah.

she took another sip of the coffee and said. "Well Izzy you'll have to talk to his mom about that but its fine with that." She turned the lights back on and motioned me to the door.

I let out a small smile and told her. "Ok I'll see you in a sec mom." I told her as I walked over to the door and twisted the handle.

"Good luck Isabella." she told me as I opened the door.

I smiled at her then went out the door I looked at Phineas' house across the street it was a first I was nervous walking over to Jeff's house when I normally go there everyday. I walked to his porch and rang the doorbell.

A couple seconds later the door opened it was Phineas. "Oh hi Izzy where have you been."

"I've had a lot on my mind do you mind if I talk to you and your mom?" I told him a little nervous I knew odds are she'd say no and there's no way I can face her... at least not alone and that's why I was here.

I could feel my heart pounding harder by the second as he said. "Well OK." he told me then called. "Mom! Isabella's here and she needs to talk to us!"

a couple seconds later she came to the door and stood next to Phineas. "Oh hi Izzy so what do you need?"

"Can I come in it may take a while?" I told her.

"Sure Isabella you know you're always welcome. come on in." We went in and told a seat in there living room. "Would you like anything?"

"No thank you I'm good." I told her then turned to Phineas and asked. "You remember Delilah right?" I asked him.

Then the weirdest happened his expression turned dreaming and he said. "I sure do." wait he doesn't... he can't. He shook it of and said trying to sound normal but with embarrassment in his voice. (Kind of like Isabella did in comet Karmilen after the 'you had me at our grand children' thing) "I mean yeah I remember her." Oh my god he does! He was so embarrassed by it his face matched his hair.

I pretended not to notice it and continued. "Well my mom told me that the only way to fix this and that's to go to New York and talk to her but I'm too scared to face her alone."

Phineas started to return to his normal color and asked. "Wait you want me to go to New York City and help you stand up to your sister?" He asked I nodded. "Ok just checking? Sure I'll help... Mom?" he turned to his mom.

"I'm sorry Phineas it's great you wanna help Isabella and all but New York's a dangerous city and I can't send you there alone." She explained yeah that figures.

"Well my mom's come too so we wont be alone." I explained.

"Well that doesn't make me feel that much better maybe if I could come too?" She negotiated at this point I was so glad to have such a great friend.

It was just then when Phineas realized something. "What about Ferb and Candace?" Oh yeah forgot about them.

'Well they can stay with Lawrence." She recommended.

"Well Candace will love the time away from him but Ferb would be bored out of his mind with out Phineas because he can't come up with the ideas or draw the blueprints." I reminded this is gonna be harder then it sounded and it sounded pretty hard to start with.

She thought about it for a second and said. "You make an excellent point." just then as if on cue Ferb walked in. "Hey Ferb do you wanna go to New York?"

Ferb confusedly blink and I reminded her. "He just got here you need to explain the situation to him" he just blinked again well it is Ferb after all. I explained the whole thing to him and he gave a thumbs up.

"Good so we're all on the same page." Phineas said then held out his hand. "Team Danville?"

We all put are hands on his and we all but Ferb said together. "Team Danville!"

we all cheered and brought our hands up and I reminded. "I'm not gonna lie to you this is gonna be difficult but failure isn't an option!" (Christmas special reference) Everyone but Ferb who just throw his hands up cheered. Even though I knew what was ahead of us I managed to let out a genuine smile. I'm lucky to have such good friends.

"Well we better get packing and you Isabella need to go tell you mom that my mom and step-brother are coming along too." Phineas reminded.

"Oh yeah of course meet at my house with all your stuff at 5 o'clock this afternoon." I told them then ran off to my house to tell my mom. "Bye Phineas, Bye Ferb!" I shouted as I went out the door. I was trying my best to hide the fact that I was terrified to death of what was gonna happen when we got there.

**Wow *wipes sweat from forehead*** **I hope you guys realize I was righting non-stop from 7:55 to 2:30 and skipped breakfast and lunch to get this up and it was all for you guys so I hope you liked it please review and please no flames.**


	3. a new passenger

**Yeah I'm back and I LOVE this story! Oh and Isabella's Guard dog I have a surprise for you and I think you'll like it. Ok on with the story.**

Isabella's POV

I was getting ready for New York when the doorbell rang I went over and answered it to my surprise it was one of the neighborhood boys Joe. "Isabella I heard your going to New York to stand up to your sister." He said then took out a shotgun. "I want in." **(Surprise! Happy now 'Isabella's Guard Dog')**

I thought about this for a second Joe is the most violent guy I know and the creepiest obsessed over me EVER and is usually bad news but he's the only one that would stand up for me even if she had an army with guns. After thinking about it for a second then agreed. "Fine you can come but keep it under control unless I give you permission. Deal?"

He grabbed his suitcase and said. "Deal."

I sighed that's Joe for you. Where does he keep all that stuff anyways? Instead of saying any of that I said. "Well if you all ready then we just have to wait for Phineas, Ferb, and their mom." I told him.

Just on cue they came to the door and Phineas looked at Joe with a weird expression. "What's he doing here?"

"Just a little backup." I told him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He said slowly backing away from him.

"Don't worry he agreed to keep himself under control unless I tell him he could attack someone." I explained keeping a close eye on Joe. I still don't trust him but would you blame me.

"Ok now where's that little bitch!" he said with his shotgun still out.

"Language Joe!" I reminded him. "And for your question she's in New York."

"No not that bitch the one with the triangle for a head." He said referring to Phineas.

"What do you mean he's right…" Ferb started then noticed he wasn't there. "Hey where's Phineas?"

"Yeah and where's Perry?" Linda asked quoting Phineas.

I looked next to me and added on "and where's Pinky?"

Joe realizing a pattern said. "Maybe they're at a P meeting."

"Ew!" all of us but Joe said at the same time.

"No not pee. P as in the letter all of there names start with P." He clarified.

"Oh." We all said at the same time but who would blame us for our confusion.

Phineas' POV

It was so weird one second I'm over at Isabella's ready to go to New York. The next I get sucked down a tube. It was a long trip down but when I made it down really bright lights blinded me. Once I could see I noticed I was in the secret agent HQ Ferb built months ago. It was then that I saw the weirdest thing that told me that Ferb wasn't the creator of it. In front of the monitor there were three chairs. The crazy thing is in two of them was Perry and Isabella's dog Pinky both wearing brown fedoras.

I slowing backed away and said. "I have a feeling I wasn't suppose to see that."

The guy on the screen turned to me and said. "Phineas normaly you can't be down here but this time we brought you down we have a job for the three of you."

I looked at Perry and Pinky and reminded. "You do realize that's a Platypus and a Chihuahua?" Perry and Pinky turned around and glared at me. "No offence."

"None taken." The man said. "Anyways as I was saying. Your mission we have gotten the word that you guys are going to 'why don't you invent this?' in New York. Is this correct?"

Perry and Pinky nodded and I said. "That is correct."

"Well there is a boy currently resigning there. That whenever someone there's someone there that's visiting they're family that lives near or with someone who beat them and if they refuse then he threatens with their family." He explained. "We have gotten word the his last one was Delilah and ended in failure so next he's going after your Cousin David."

"Wait… Ferb and I beat him when he visited next door. That means… Delilah wasn't after Isabella at all she had to go after me to protect Isabella." I clearified.

"Precisely and that is why were sending you Phineas. Now do you guys understand you mission?" He asked.

Perry and Pinky nodded and I told him. "We wont let you down." Then we all saluted and went back to Isabella wonder how on earth I'll explain my disappearance.

**Wow that was a sudden twist. Well that was the plan all along but it's a sudden twist for you guys. Isabella's guard dog please PM me and tell me how this would go on with your part. Please review.**


	4. How is that bad news?

**I'm really sorry it took so long guys but it's kind of hard to update my stories when I'm not allowed to be on the site but now I have it back under two conditions first of all I have to stay out of the PM section and second I have to make one small change to this story you'll see what I mean just read on and I'll try to update the other stories too. **

Isabella's POV

_Where is he it's normal for Perry and Pinky to disappear but not Phineas. I thought pacing back and forth chewing on my nails. "What if he doesn't get back in time and we miss our plane?" I thought out loud._

_Joe was just standing there watching me pace. "Calm down Isabella I'm sure he'll be here any second." He said trying to be reassuring but then his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Oh I'm at Isabella's... No really... Fine don't believe me!" he augured over the phone. We looked at each other surprised then back at him. "Well I'm gonna help her stand up to her sister... yes the one that lives in New York does she have another one?" _

" _Well actually..." I started then was cut off. __**(Hint, Hint) **_

_He put his hand over the the microphone. "Hello on the phone here." He snapped then realized I said it. "Never mind." He took his hand off the microphone and continued. "... What that's not fare! Fine bye." He said and slammed his phone closed._

" _Who was that?" I asked getting annoyed I was still pacing but then realized it was doing nothing but making me tired so I sat down on a big rock __**(I don't care if there's a big rock in her yard just pretend there is.) **__and pushed some of my hair away from my face. _

Putting his phone back in his pocket he sighed and said. "I have some bad news my mom wont let me go cause its to close to my brothers birthday. Bye Isabella bye... everyone else." he said as he walked down the street to... where ever he lives.

"How is that bad news? I thought he would never leave." I heard just the right voice say. "Sorry about that I forgot a few things." It said.

I turned around still on the rock cause my feet hurt now maybe pacing wasn't the best idea the voice was exactly who I hoped it was. "Phineas do me a favor and never scare us like that again." I jocked a little out of breath then I noticed Ferb handing me a water bottle. "Oh thanks." I praised taking a drink.

He chuckled a little bit and set down his suitcase dusting off his hands. "How did Joe expect to get though an airport anyway?" He jocked. He and Joe NEVER got along as you could see from earlier today... maybe that's why he disappeared?

Phineas' POV

Sheesh you go on one secret meeting and this happens! Thank goodness it scared me too death (possibly literally) having Joe come a long with he WOULD have KILLED (100% literal) my future girlfriend... (so glad Isabella can't read my mind right now) or at least who I hope will be. (Isabella's not gonna read this is she?)

"Um Phineas?" Isabella asked noticing I wasn't really listening to her. (Are these annoying you) "Can you at least pretend to pay attention?" (I'll stop now) She jocked as she crossed her arms and legs still sitting on the rock.

"Oh sorry I have no idea I was wondering the same thing." I told her what? I said I wasn't really listening I still heard her I was just a little distracted.

She stood up and dusted off her hands. "Mom whens are plane leave?" she asked and picked up her suitcase. Being a girl her suitcase was really full and she appeared to be in pain (prolly why she was sitting on the rock) so I helped her with it. "Thanks."

"We have two hours but we better get going." She said as she took out her keys and unlocked her car. "Get in everyone." Everyone but Isabella got in the car I looked out the window and saw her pick up Pinky and hesitantly get in shotgun with him on her lap. Vivien looked worried at her. "You look nervous." She simply said.

She looked out the window at her house then back at her mom and simply replied. "That's probably because I am." Even though I know the seriousness of the situation I had to try my best to hold back giggles.

Ferb took note of that and put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Ferb I needed that." I told him as I looked out the window as we drove away. "Life's a climb." I simply said. "But the view is fine." **(Hannah Montana reference)**

"It's a good thing this isn't a Fanfiction." Ferb said he sat in the middle of me and mom.

I looked at him and asked. "Why's that?"

"Because then everything will go horribly wrong in the next chapter." Isabella said from the front seat apparently understanding where Ferb was going with that.

"Oh... yeah... right." I said nervously. **(6teen reference) **

**I just had to do that last reference for no apparent reason. And here's the scene I referenced cause it's not a very popular show:**

**Nikki: It's a good thing this isn't a TV show.**

**Cortney: Why's that?**

**Nikki: Because then everything would go horribly wrong after the commercial break.**

**Cortney: Oh... yeah... right.**

**Anyways again I'm really so it took so LONG to update and I'm REALLY sorry to Joe for having to cut you out of the plot. Ok the rest of you guys can go Please review! JOE YOU STAY! (rest of A/N aimed at Joe only) Out of all my stories this one I'm the most certain you'll read the update too. Know that normally you send a review to my stories. So till proven otherwise I'm gonna assume you didn't read my new one so if you haven't go to it there's something important for you on it.**


	5. Old Friend Olivia

**Hey guys I really don't wanna go over this again so if you wanna know why I'm back check 'Let's Get Physical' and sorry I've been busy and I lost this chapter about half way through it so now I have to start over... although last time I had to start a chapter over the new one turned out way better so lets hope this one is too. Start the Story!**

Phineas' POV

Once we finally got on the plane I took a seat next to Isabella. She had her head barried in her hands and looked like she was crying. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Come on Isabella chin up I hate seeing you like this." She apperently reconized my voice cause she looked up at me but didn't say a word. "See your massacara's even running." I told her grabbing a napkin and wiping her tears and some makeup underneath her eye.

"Thanks." She spoke for the first time since we got to the airport. The plane had started to take off. Isabella looked out the window and bit her lip.

"Everythings gonna be alright." I told her trying to be reassuring but to be honest I wasn't quite sure myself.

She looked at me then out the window at the clouds below us. Wow ether this plane took off really fast or we were on here longer then I thought. "How can you be so sure?"

I'm not. "Just trust me things have a way of working themselves out." I lied. Well they do seem to but I'm really not so sure about this one.

She let out a soft but noticable sigh. "I hope you're right."

_I hope so too. _I thought pulling out my prodject book and started drawing blueprints. What? Some people eat when nervous, some sew, some write. Well I plan. It relaxes me and I don't think anyone can argue that I'm not good at it.

After awhile the plan finally landed and we got off got our lugage and everything Isabella, Ferb, and I were sitting on a bench while mom and Vivian were waiting to talk to the car rental guys. Although seriously who rents a car in New York City? While we were waiting I heard an unfamiler voice. "Izzy?" The voice asked I turn around and see a girl with burnette hair walking towards us. She wasn't dress like you'd expect someone from New York to dress she was dressed more like she was on a farm. "Isabella?" She asked again. "Is that you?"

Isabella looked up and the girl. "Olivia?"

The girl's (Olivia?) face lit up and she ran up and hugged Isabella. "Oh Izzy it really is you!" She let go and took a seat next to her. "What have you been doing the past 3 years? Tell me EVERTHING!" 3 years... that's how long Isabella's lived in Danville. I guess that makes sence. The conversation went back and forth for a while until she looked around at me and Ferb in confusion. "Who are they?" She simply asked.

"Oh yeah. Olivia these are my friends Phineas and Ferb." I told her gesturing to us we both just waved. "Phineas, Ferb this is Olivia. She was my best friend before I moved to Danville."

Olivia shock our hands. "Well it's nice to meet you two." She then turned back to Isabella.

Olivia's POV

I can't believe I FINALLY got to see Izzy again! But... what is she doing here? I was about to ask her that but then I heard Delilah call. "Come on Livie!" She didn't seem to see Izzy though which I found kind of weird considering they ARE sisters... no, cancel that... they're twins... I didn't really think much more of it.

"Just a sec D!" I called back and turned back to Izzy and her friends... but they were already gone...weird.

I just shruged it off and ran after Delilah. After all we have a plane back to Tennesse to catch.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I thought that was a good place to stop. Now so many questions... Who's this Olivia girl? Why's she so close to both Isabella and Delilah? Why are Olivia and Delilah going to Tennesse? What's gonna be Isabella's reaction when she finds out Delilah's not in New York? All these questions will be answered if you keep reading. Please Reveiw!**


End file.
